narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shadow Shuriken Technique
Ninjutsu? I don't see how this is ninjutsu, unless its referring to the transforming into a shrunken, which then isn't really about this article.. Simant (talk) 18:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :How isn't this ninjutsu? It's obviously not taijutsu or genjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I have to agree, because it uses no chakra at all, its simply throwing two shuriken right behind eachother. it should be a General Skill.--SkyFlicker (talk) 20:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Databook says it's ninjutsu. Additionally, it's a closer analog to real ninjutsu than most other things in the series. ''~SnapperT '' 22:06, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::While it is closer to real Shurikenjutsu/Ninjutsu that reason behind the classification was for ninjutsu in the naruto universe. I do think that sometimes the databook CAN be wrong, nothing is perfect. Because by our definition of ninjutsu "uses chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing."; which this clearly does not. Simant (talk) 22:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Nor does Cloak of Invisibility Technique. I point out that early Naruto physics don't always work perfectly with modern Naruto physics. ''~SnapperT '' 22:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Still, even nowadays weapon-related techniques are still considered ninjutsu. Things like "uses chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing" might simply be a wrong interpretation of what ninjutsu is. After all, there are also taijutsu and genjutsu that fit the exact same description. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I just really think this would fit better in General Skills. Not only is it not taijutsu nor genjutsu, but it isnt even special. I'm fairly certain that all gennin can throw two shuriken at once. Heck, give me a couple ninja stars and i can do it irl too. I really don't see how this could possibly be ninjutsu, when its just throwing a piece of metal. Granted, the version with naruto in disguise as one of them is definately ninjutsu. --SkyFlicker (talk) 09:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::I daresay it requires quite a lot of skill to throw the second shuriken so that it won't be visible behind the first. That said, I'm fairly certain all genin can do an upward kick, yet Leaf Rising Wind is considered taijutsu. I'm pretty sure all genin can use the Transformation Technique and the Body Flicker Technique seems to be nigh on ubiquitous, yet these are considered ninjutsu. The point of the matter is that weapon-related techniques, including shurikenjutsu, are considered ninjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Blocked Shouldn't it be mentioned that every time Naruto Uzumaki uses this jutsu, it is blocked? Both times the first is blocked (Zabuza catches the first thrown at him, while Deva Path uses Shinra Tensei), while the second is jumped over (both times). The only difference is the shuriken used and Naruto's transformation into the second shuriken. (talk) 00:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC)guest :You could say the same thing about Lee's Front Lotus. Or Shikamaru's Shadow Neck Bind Technique. A lot of jutsu are impressive in theory only. ''~SnapperT '' 03:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Famous shouldn't we note that this technique is apparently famous ,cuz whene sasuke used this technique in his fight with itachi and zetsu was watching he said " this is the Shadow Shuriken Technique" for zetsu to know the name of this technique that must mean this technique is famous .--Charmanking2198 (talk) 10:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Or it's just like any other technique that other shinobi know about?--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I mean geez, Sasuke recognized it when Kasashi used the body replacement technique during the bell test. It doesn't mean it was all powerful. Zetsu was simply observing their battle, and noted a technique they used, thats all their was to it. Besides the information in the article has the stuff that the databook said about that technique, if it was that special then the databooks would've said something about it. (talk) 11:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan well am sorry, i didn't mean that it is a powerful famous technique like the lightning cutter for example i just didn't use the word "famous" in its right place, i meant widely known.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 09:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well thats understandable, but not in need of mentioning, considering the fact that it is a rather basic technique. (talk) 09:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan